The Right Message The Wrong Time
by JPTorres26
Summary: Three years after the events of AJ, Apollo and Trucy get engaged. Unfortunately for them, they need to know why they can't be lovers. How would they accept the meaning of their true relationships? ApolloxTrucy SPOILERS FOR 4-4


**Phoenix Wright FanFiction**

**The Right Message; The Wrong Time**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama (ApolloxTrucy)**

"Wake up, Polly!" Trucy shouted at Apollo, who seemed rather annoyed by the magician's sudden wake up call.

"What the! Trucy, it's only 7!" He protested, throwing his head back into his pillow "And don't go calling me Pol-"

"Na-ah-ah!" Trucy interrupted "You promised, remember?"

"What!?" Apollo asked

"That you would allow me to call you Polly" said Trucy

"When the hell did I say that!?" Apollo, now overly annoyed, asked

Trucy sighed "I didn't know a 25 year old like you could be so forgetful!" she said before glaring at Apollo, whose head was still sunk into his pillow "You promised me that when you proposed to me last week! Don't you remember!?" she shouted, followed by looking at her elegant diamond ring that was in her gloved hand.

"Oh" Apollo said "Right, sorry Truce" he added

"It's ok, now get up!" said Trucy, pulling Apollo out from his bed, causing him to fall down

"What do you want me to get up so early for, anyway?" Apollo, still confused as to why his girlfriend would wake him up two hours before the alarm would sound.

"I would like to tell daddy about it!" Trucy answered

"About.....our engagement?" Apollo, looking a bit surprised, asked

"Yeah! What else could it be about!?" she excitedly said

"Ummm" said Apollo "I'm not totally sure about this, Truce. What if he doesn't?"

"Oh please, Polly!" protested Trucy "I'm sure daddy would understand!"

_I hope so Trucy, I hope it would be that easy_

Phoenix Wright was sitting in the dinner table in the Wright Anything Agency eating his breakfast. He was also thinking of Apollo and Trucy's true relationship.

_Those two...Apollo and Trucy....I just hope they don't fall in love with the way they treat each other_

"Daddy!" Trucy called out as she and Apollo walk towards the dining area

"Good morning, you two" said Phoenix

"Daddy, we want to tell you something" said Trucy

Phoenix felt his heart beat faster, as thoughts of Trucy and Apollo being in love suddenly raced into his mind

_I hope it's not what I think it is_ "What is it, dear?"

Trucy took Apollo's right hand and held out her right hand to Phoenix, flashing two identical diamond rings

"Mr. Wright" began Apollo "I just wanted to tell you that Trucy and I......we're getting married" he added

Phoenix felt as if he was going to either have a heart attack or just die right there. His thoughts weren't just confirmed, they were made worse. He expected a dating permission, he got a wedding proposal.

He was alright with the two of them getting married, but not until Thalassa Gramarye, their mother, showed up and told him the truth. He was nervous of how she would react to this high level of relationship between the siblings.

He was left in a total blank "Daddy? Are you ok?" worriedly asked Trucy

"Oh, yeah" said Phoenix "Congratulations" he said in a joyful tone, trying to hide his worries. Luckily for him, Apollo just said "Thank you, Mr. Wright" and not see his twitched everywhere.

That day, Apollo and Trucy were out on a date, so Phoenix had the rest of the day to think about what to do. His only choice was to call Thalassa, and to tell her about the siblings' relationship. He knows she can think of a way to tell them the truth and at the same time, avoid further confrontations.

He picks up his cellphone in the office and dials Thalassa's number.

"Hello"

"Hello, Thalassa, this is Phoenix Wright"

"Oh, Mr. Wright! What can I do for you?"

"It's about the children"

Thalassa's voice grew from normal to serious "What about them?"

"Trucy and Apollo...they're......they're getting married"

What Wright expected was Thalassa freaking out about the forbidden relationship but all he got was a dismayed sigh "I suppose....it's time to tell them the truth, before it's too late" she said

"I agree" said Wright "Can you be here in the office tonight?"

"Yes, I want to settle this with them as soon as possible"

"So tonight then"

"Yes"

While Phoenix and Thalassa were busy discussing how to reveal the truth to them, Apollo and Trucy were having fun on their first date as an engaged couple. They've went to the mall and got to roam around the park.

Finally, at about 5 in the afternoon, they've decided to walk home.

"You really know how much I love you, don't you, Truce?" asked Apollo

"Of course, Apollo. Do you?" Trucy asked back

"I sure do!" said Apollo "You know, I think your dad was shocked this morning"

"What makes you think that?" a curious Trucy asks

"I mean we didn't even let him know we were dating"

"And that's what made it better! It was a total surprise!"

"I sure hope he was happy with that"

When they arrived home, they found Wright sitting on the dinner table along with a woman with long, brown hair wearing a white dress that Trucy knew too well.

"Good evening daddy" said Trucy as she went and kissed Wright on the cheek, she then looked at Thalassa "and mommy"

"You still recognize me?" Thalassa asked

"Of course, mom" said Trucy "Aren't you happy to see your daughter?" she asked

"Yes, I am happy, happy to see my beautiful daughter" Thalassa paused for a moment "and my son" she said while looking at Apollo

"Your...son?" Trucy then looked directly at Apollo "Mommy? Are you joking? Because this isn't funny, right daddy?" she said

"No, Trucy, what your mother says is true" said Phoenix

"Trucy" started Thalassa "Meet your brother"

"No!" Trucy takes a step back "No! Nooooo!" She runs out from the agency in tears, leaving Apollo alone with Wright and Thalassa

"So...what do you want to say now?" asked Apollo in an angry tone

"I know I've done a lot of bad things to you and your sister" said Thalassa "But please, you have to understand, Apollo!" she pleaded

"Understand what!?" Apollo said "I don't even know what to do anymore, now that the truth is revealed"

"I was wrong" said Thalassa, tears forming in her eyes "I should have told you sooner, I was aware, for three years! But I didn't even do anything" Thalassa said, her tears uncontrollably falling down her cheeks

"And you knew this too, didn't you, Mr. Wright?" Apollo turned to Phoenix, who was just watching this very emotional reunion

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to see Trucy sad, but it still happened" said Phoenix

"Why, mother?" Apollo turned back to Thalassa "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" he cried out

"I was scared" replied Thalassa "I didn't know how to tell you, or even how you would react" she added

"But if you told us sooner, things wouldn't even had to come to this" Apollo said "And now.....my sister can't accept the truth. Even I am finding it hard because.....because I loved her!" he cried out

Apollo knew he can't handle it, but he has to accept the truth, and the same goes for Trucy. He steps out of the office, and went down the apartment in the hopes of finding Trucy. Luckily, he finds her sitting on the stairs, crying.

"Trucy" said Apollo as he approached his sister

"I know, we can't continue this relationship anymore." said Trucy, her head still buried in her hands

"You're wrong, the only thing that we can't continue is the wedding." said Apollo "But we can still love each other" he added

"But how can we?" Trucy asked

"You're right, we can't be lovers, because we're siblings" said Apollo "But even though our blood links us together, our hearts' connection is still stronger" he added

"Polly?" said Trucy, as she looks at Apollo, she then throws herself into Apollo's arms and cries harder

"It's ok, Trucy, I'm still here for you." assured Apollo "It just so happens that the right message was given at the wrong time" he added

Trucy then stops crying for a moment and looks Apollo in the eye before saying "I love you, Apollo" and Apollo returning it "I love you too, Trucy" and the next thing that happened was them kissing for what seemed like eternity.

Even though they can't be lovers, their strong bond would still remain as a bond between a brother and sister.


End file.
